Afton
This page is the sole property of HeyItsBub. No editing unless you have his permission. Please, if you wanna make fanart, go ahead :) Afton '''is a skeleton from the underground that uses yellow magic and can bend the surrounding area. He has no correlation with Sans nor Papyrus. He can also bend the matter around him, making it challenging to get a good hit on him. '''BACKSTORY Afton is a very calm and peaceful skeleton, or at least he tries to be. He once had both eyes, but a horrible accident happened, and his main eye, the one that "held his SOUL" as some say, was injured. His body started to decomposed a little, making him have the scars he has now. He has so many scars, he is forced to wear the turtle neck and trench coat he has on to this day. If he opens his left eye, things will begin to distort around him, making everything including him, look like a glitch. Some say he got his magic abilities from the accident, because he was born never having magic skills. PACIFIST Afton doesn't really appear for a long time in the Pacifist Route, he more so is in the neutral and genocide routes. In the Pacifist Route however, he appears at the waterfall, examining the statue, making calculations on how old it is and what it's origins are. Once you go to the statue and go through he cut scene of him looking it, you proceed to battle. In battle, he uses attacks that are very limited to him, such as covering the ITEM button with his special yellow magic, and then smashing it. After 5 SPAREs, he will stop the battle and then talk for a little bit before going into Snowdin, where you find him later behind a tree running numbers. GENOCIDE Much like the Pacifist Route, you first find Afton in Waterfall, looking at the statue. Once you attack him 5 times, he will procede to open his left eye making the screen white, whilst he teleports. He is then found in the hotlands, observing the lava. once you battle him this time, he will do 5 attacks on you at one time. Once you hit him once, he will open his left eye again, only for you to get out of battle. But once you are out of battle, the surroundings are distorted, as you walk over to a distorted figure. You then battle him a third and final time. QUOTES (encounter) "Hello, young one" (fight +) "Ah....! Well that was unexpected..." (fight +2) "I see how this is going..." (Fight +3) "Say Your Prayers, young one" (Fight +4) "Y.. You cannot do this...!" (Fight +5) " Until next time...." (Spare +1) "That's nice of you to do." (spare +2) "Really, you don't want to fight?" (Spare +3) "N... N.. No...! I M... Must!" (Spare +4) *wheeze* "No matter what I do... I... cannot break your Determination..." (Spare +5) "Alright... you win this time" (Item +1) *grabs Item box* "You won't be needing... THIS.." (Joke +1) "That is a very illogical thing to do in a battle." [OTHER INFO IN PROGRESS] GALLERY insert images here Category:OC Category:Skeletons Category:Male